<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ad Astra by edensbuttercups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525795">Ad Astra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensbuttercups/pseuds/edensbuttercups'>edensbuttercups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensbuttercups/pseuds/edensbuttercups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year you sneak out to watch a meteor shower, alone, but this year someone ends up joining you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ad Astra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were lying next to each other, your shoulders touching, and your fingers intertwined.<br/>
Just like every year you had found a place on the hill, eager to take in the stars and their dance, as they fell through the sky, lighting up a little strip of universe as they glistened down.<br/>
But this year you weren’t alone.<br/>
No, this year you had Jaskier there with you.<br/>
You had tried to keep it a secret, having met him only a month prior and not sure you wanted to share your tradition with him so early on in your friendship, but he had a silver tongue and knew how to use his words to his favor.</p><p>“Please!” he begged, dramatically falling on his knees on the small path that lead to your home.<br/>
“Jaskier, get up, you’re dirtying your clothes.”<br/>
“That’s how much I care, my dear! Please, oh please, because spending time with you is surely a blessing, but being truly alone with you would be divine.”<br/>
You shook your head at his words, sure that he must’ve used them way too many times before, famous as he was as a known libertine, making his way around the world as he did around many hearts (and beds) thanks to his words.<br/>
“Spare me, Jask. I’m sure you’ll find better company for tomorrow.”<br/>
You carried on walking, leaving him behind while he stayed with his mouth agape only to quickly jump on his feet to chase you, stopping in front of you with his arms wide open.<br/>
“Better company? The only company worthy of my time is you! I’ve been… alright, I’ll say it, I talk a lot, and with many people. You could call me a charmer, a flirt, but that’s all it is! I like making people feel something, whether through words or other means.” He winked at you, smiling like a fool while you took some steps around him.<br/>
“But!” he quickly added “I’m here for you. You truly don’t want me to come? I won’t. But look me in the eye and say it, because I do believe that deep down, you’d like me to come along.” He stood in front of you for a moment in silence, waiting, before blinking and adding: “you don’t have to answer now! Just let me know whenever you choose. Just… yeah.”<br/>
“I’ll let you know. Thank you.” You smiled and nodded, moving along to hold his hand and dragging him home, exhausted from the day.</p><p>He had been staying with you ever since he had arrived in town. He had charmed you with his songs and his words, and when you saw him struggling to find a place to stay, with no rooms available in the tavern, you approached him and offered him your extra room.<br/>
You had received the house as a surprising inheritance from an aunt you had never met and never knew about, yet you surely appreciated the gesture. You had sometimes felt alone in that house, the first floor with a kitchen, a bathroom, a living space and the second floor with two bedrooms and a cozy reading nook that Jaskier had slowly converted into a music nook, full of papers with lyrics and a place for his lute.<br/>
The first days had been awkward, mostly because you weren’t sure how to act around him, but you both soon felt at ease with each other, with him strumming along to made up songs as you both cooked some usually-good-enough-to-eat dishes. And as time went on you couldn’t help slowly falling in love with him, feeling the familiar feeling of jealousy every time you saw how close he wandered to the other women in the tavern, or how he kissed their hands, or sang sweet words in their ears, yet loving every moment he did the same with you, having the privilege of earning songs and jokes and sweet words even outside of his shows, during early mornings and late nights.<br/>
And that’s how he ended up convincing you.<br/>
The next morning, after having spent most of the night picturing every possible scenario for the upcoming night, you told him he could come. You had tried to sound nonchalant, hiding the happiness that had been bubbling up for hours at the thought of the two of you under the stars, pushing you to consider kissing him just before the first shooting star made its way through the night sky, but he didn’t hide his joy, jumping up from the kitchen table and taking you in his arms, spinning you around as if you were kids.<br/>
“Yes! Thank you! I promise it’s going to be great! I promise! I’ll meet you here just before sunset, alright? No coming over to town today, I want to plan something special.” You laughed, shaking your head, yet excited at the idea of him preparing something just for you.<br/>
And here you were now, sitting next to each other, watching while the sun set and trying to spot the first stars. You saw him move with the corner of your eye, seeing him move a small picnic basket in front of you. He pulled out a bottle of wine and two silver chalices, along with some berries and some sweet bread.<br/>
“Jaskier, you didn’t have to!” you smiled lovingly, reaching for the chalice he was offering you.<br/>
“The surprises aren’t finished, love” he chuckled as he reached in the basket once more, pulling out a beautiful bouquet and placing it on your lap. You stayed in silence for some moments, as the sky changed from orange, to pink, to purple, to dark blue, the stars more evident as time went on, the two of you drinking and eating, laughing and smiling.<br/>
“Thank you for letting me come. If you wish I’ve got my lute, I can play any song you want.” he whispered suddenly, remembering about the poor instrument forgotten behind the two of you.<br/>
“No, all I want is to be with you. No songs needed, just your company, your words, you.” You both smiled, before he spotted the first shooting star.<br/>
“Look! There!” he pointed up to the sky, a big smile on his face as the wine started coloring his cheeks of a pretty pink. You looked up, as more and more stars made their way around the sky.<br/>
“There’s so many! And this happens every year?”<br/>
“Yes. Every year.” You smiled, nodding and looking at him once more.<br/>
“It’s said that when you see a shooting star you can make a wish that usually comes true. You should try.” You laughed, seeing his excited reaction as he chose a shooting star and moved his lips, whispering a silent wish. You looked up and did the same. You closed your eyes before facing him once more, ready to add another anecdote on stars, but you were stopped by him, his face inches away from yours, his blue eyes taking in every freckle, every detail of your face, before leaning in and placing his lips on yours.<br/>
You pulled him close, tangling your hands in his hair, taking him in as much as you could. You both fell on your backs, as you whispered “Funny, that was my exact wish”.<br/>
“Funny indeed. It was mine too.” He smiled, peppering your cheeks with kisses as the sky danced above you.<br/>
And so you were lying next to each other, your shoulders touching, your fingers intertwined, a smile plastered to your face as you watched the show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first story I'm posting on here so please be kind! I'm slowly going to add the other stories I've written so far (you can find them on my tumblr alternatively: @edensbuttercups)</p><p>Comments/Tips/Suggestions/Anything are highly appreciated!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>